


Ice Cream and Cuddles

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Severus can be very demanding sometimes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Ice Cream and Cuddles

Harry came home to find his lover huddled in blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace with a tub of ice cream. Severus enjoyed eating the tub of ice cream after a long day at work. His favorite was rocky road. Harry had taken to keeping that particular ice cream in the freezer as the one time Severus had run of ice cream had been dreadful. Severus had made Harry sleep on the couch until he bought some more. The reason Severus had been so upset is because Harry was the only one who knew where to to get the ice cream as it was only sold in the muggle world. 

Harry knew something was different by the way Severus was staring blankly at the fire as his ice cream melted. Harry cautiously walked closer to his lover and asked, "Severus baby what's wrong?"

Severus blinked rapidly before casting a freezing charm on the ice cream before looking at Harry. "Cuddle me or face the consequences." Severus demanded after sending his ice cream back to the freezer. Harry pulled the grumpy man into his lap and held him tight knowing that whenever Severus got like this it was easier to just give the man man what he wanted. 

"Do you want to talk about it Severus?"

"No I just want you to hold me Potter."

"Alright my love we don't have to talk about it." Harry said as he brought the ice cream back out and began to feed it to the love of his life.


End file.
